falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Dusselhoof (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)
Dusselhoof is a location in the audio drama series Confessions of a Wasteland Pony. It first appears in the second episode, The Ghoul Doctor. History & Stable 76 Dusselhoof was a mountainous earth pony settlement founded long before the establishment of the united Equestria. It is located on the other side of the royal mountain range Southeast of Canterlot. The settlement maintained its quaint ways and traditions for a very long time, but like everything else, The Great War corrupted it. Stable-Tec was interested in the location as a possible overflow site for Stable occupants from Canterlot. The Dusselhoof Council was offended by the implication and only agreed to the construction if the majority of dwellers and staff came from their town. Stable-Tec agreed, but it was not known if the Stable 76 experiment was decided before or after this. The council chose Tulip Blossom, a professor at the local Blackwood University, to be the Overmare. She was the foremost historian of Dusselhoof, which was very important to the township. Unfortunately, Tulip Blossom had a fragile psyche and no experience with political leadership. Regardless, the nature of the Stable 76 experiment would have worked against her anyway. The situation allowed for Tulip Blossom and Doctor Greenshift, and two dozen others to survive and carry on the values and virtues of Dusselhoof... albeit as ghouls. After being freed from Stable 76, the survivors turned Dusselhoof into a ghoul refuge, including places where feral ghouls could be stored for an extended period of time. It remains a safe haven for the undead to this day. Notable Residents * Doctor Greenshift * Tulip Blossom Quotes * "The new Ministries were formed about... two years.. into my retirement. You must understand though, that the ponies of Dusselhoof have always had a tendency for isolation. We really didn’t pay the war much mind at all. We went about our lives, read the occasional sad headline, tisked to ourselves and moved on. In retrospect I see how foolish it was to think that we were somehow safe or “apart” from the motherland just because we maintained our individual identity. It wasn’t until the Stable-Tec pony arrived that things began to impact us…" - Doctor Greenshift * "I think that covers just about everything. Despite what we had gone through, we intend to put the Stable 79 to good use. In the century and a half since, we have built Dusselhoof up as ghoul colony. The radiation levels are so high that very few creatures can come within 10 miles of the epicenter. Besides the radiological barrier, there are only a handful of train tracks and mountain passes that can even reach us. It is a natural safe haven for our kind. Ghouls face so much discrimination that they often have no place to go. So we invite all that we can to come find shelter here. Do not stay alone, and live in fear of others… Come to us in Dusselhoof, you will find community here, a place where we’re all the same, and you’ve got more than enough radiation to last for ‘thousands of years’… We have built out from the technologies in the stable, and have a thriving town on the surface. The CLIPR generator, true to one of it’s promises, has been an endless wellspring of power. We were overjoyed when we got our old radio mast working again, and heard your transmission come over the radio..." - Doctor Greenshift Behind the Scenes * Dusselhoof is an obvious play on Dusseldorf, Germany. The residents are meant to embody a quaint traditional Germanic tradition, expressed in those like Doctor Greenshift. * Establishing Dusselhoof as an earth pony settlement was meant to balance the unicorn-centric story of The Duchess Horror. It also aided in setting up the agrarian society. * The Blackwood University is another German reference to the Black Forest of Baden-Württemberg. Category:Confessions of a Wasteland Pony Category:Locations (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony) Category:EAST Corp Productions